Gomenasai
by White Ark's Melody
Summary: Cuando las palabras llegan tarde... No siempre hay vuelta atras.


_**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen**_

* * *

_**** Gomenasai ****_

Las gotas de lluvia caían contra el frio vidrio del ventanal, empapando y cubriéndolo todo a su paso. Parecía como si las pequeñas gotas de agua tratasen de llevarse todo el dolor y limpiar el mundo de sufrimientos, aunque fuese por algunos minutos o unas pocas horas; al menos eso era lo que creía cuando era una niña. Ahora, ahora todo había cambiado, y ella sabía mejor que eso... Ni toda la lluvia del mundo podría llevarse el vacío persistente en su inhumano corazón.

El dolor oprimía su pecho, tan horrible y punzante como una daga en el corazón. Recuerdos; imágenes de lo que una vez fue su vida corrían velozmente tras sus parpados, atormentándola a cada segundo. Voces que le reclamaban dentro de su alma, y que no eran más que millones de repeticiones de su propia voz.

Las lágrimas corrían de sus orbes granates fluyendo libremente por sus pálidas mejillas.

Dando una rápida mirada a la lujosa habitación que era la suya, sus ojos repararon en el pequeño libro sobre la mesilla de madera lustrada junto a su cama. Lentamente hizo su camino a la mesa y cogió aquel objeto, sosteniéndolo entre sus delgadas manos y luego abriéndolo, pasando las páginas hasta encontrar la que buscaba: La letra de una canción.

Recostándose en la enorme cama de sábanas blancas iba recordando la melodía que acompañaba a esas palabras que podían reflejar tan bien lo que alguna vez sintió. Y comenzo a cantar.

_What I thought wasn't mine_

_In the light_

_Was one of a kind,_

_A precious pearl_

Inmediatamente pudo verlo; allí frente a ella, como siempre lo había sido... Bajo la luz de la luna, con sus plateados rayos sobre el brillando como una perla. Pero nada era real.

_When I wanted to cry_

_I couldn't cause I_

_Wasn't allowed_

Sabía lo que pensarían los otros si la vieran en ese instante; de lo terriblemente indecoroso que era que una princesa sangre pura como ella estuviese llorando y demostrara sus sentimientos de una manera tan abierta... Pero no podía importarle menos. Después de todo ¿Que sabían ellos de ella? ¿Qué derecho tenían en juzgarla? ¿Acaso alguno comprendería su dolor?

No; ninguno de ellos sabía nada.

_Gomenasai for everything_

_Gomenasai, I know I let you down_

_Gomenasai till the end_

_I never needed a friend_

_Like I do now_

¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciega? Se odiaba. Se odiaba por no haber notado su dolor, por no haber visto como aquellos ojos le rogaban que se quedara he intentaban demostrarle lo que con palabras no podía expresar: Lo importante que era, como la necesitaba, como la extrañaba, como...

_What I thought wasn't all_

_So innocent_

_Was a delicated doll_

_Of porcelain_

Ahora era muy tarde y no podía arrepentirse. Había escogido mal y tenía que hacerse responsable por sus decisiones; aunque significara que la siguieran tratando como una muñeca que podría romperse en cualquier momento y alejándola de todo lo que una vez conoció; pero, oh, como no era lo peor de todo...

En su mente, ella volvía al fatídico día.

_When I wanted to call you_

_And ask you for help_

_I stopped myself_

Ya no soportaba su ausencia, su necesidad por verle la superaba completamente y se había armado de valor para por fin, luego de miles de intentos en los que desistía a último momento, comenzar a buscarle a expensas de todos.

Decir que su actitud era arriesgada sería un eufemismo, mucho más recordando lo que una vez le prometió.

_"Te encontrare un día Yuuki, y entonces, te matare"_

Y aun así nada se podría comparar con el sentimiento que floreció en su pecho al verle nuevamente delante de ella; de estar otra vez en esos brazos que siempre la hicieron sentir tan segura; sentir su aliento en su cuello y de oír su nombre pronunciado por esos labios.

_Gomenasai for everything_

_Gomenasai, I know I let you down_

_Gomenasai till the end_

_I never needed a friend_

_Like I do now_

Quería disculparse con tantas ansias, lo añoraba tanto, pero las palabras no salían de sus labios.

Nunca había entendido hasta ahora como era que él se sentía. El había perdido a todo el mundo y no quería perderla a ella, lo último que le quedaba.

Ella se había dicho que lo ayudaría y que quería enmendar sus errores... Pero valla forma la que había encontrado.

_What I thought was dream_

_An mirage_

_Was as real as it seemed_

_A privilege_

Había tomado por sentado su amistad y el hecho de que el estaría allí cuando ella lo necesitara... Y luego decide irse junto con su hermano y dejarle a su suerte, incluso justo en el momento en que más necesitaba ayuda y apoyo.

No se le ocurrió ni por un segundo lo que el pudo sufrir. Solo tomo sus cosas y partió junto con su querido Onii-san; con su hermano...

_When I wanted to tell you_

_I made a mistake_

_I walked away_

Y aun así, cuando no podía expresar silaba alguna, él la entendió. Siempre la había conocido como nadie y en muchas ocasiones las palabras no habían sido necesarias... Pero solo 'casi siempre'.

Habían estado así por lo que le parecieron horas, el uno frente al otro sumidos en un abrazo, rememorando el tiempo que habían compartido juntos.

De pronto ella supo que era el momento. Era hora de hablar con la verdad.

"Ze...Zero, yo... yo quiero decirte que yo te..."

Pero jamás pudo terminar aquella oración.

_Gomenasai, for everything_

_Gomenasai, Gomenasai,_

_Gomenasai,_

_I never needed a friend,_

_Like I do now_

Segundos después, rojo cubrió su visión, el metálico olor de la sangre impregnaba el aire y sintió que los brazos a su alrededor se tensaban para luego dejarla ir lentamente.

No lo entendió al principio, pero luego un desgarrador grito lleno de puro dolor escapo de sus labios "¡No!"

Se acercó a él acariciándole el rostro con su ensangrentada mano "No, Zero, no, por favor no... no... Zero, mírame...". Lagrimas resbalaban sin control

Sus ojos se abrieron, y aquellos lilas que tanto amaba la miraron con una ternura que ningún otro podría siquiera intentar "Yuuki..."

"Zero... No te vayas..."

Él sonrió "Siempre estaré aquí...", sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse "Te amo, Yuuki."

"Yo también...Zero y mucho..."

Con un último suspiro, el cuerpo en sus brazos se convirtió en cenizas...

_Gomenasai, I let you down_

_Gomenasai, Gomenasai,_

Ahora volvía a la realidad, donde la única persona que realmente amo con todo su corazón había sido asesinada frente a sus ojos y había muerto en sus brazos.

Con una triste sonrisa alcanzo el objeto que brillaba desde su derecha, llamándola a acabar con su dolor. Con rápidos movimientos iba deslizando la navaja por su tersa piel causando el mayor daño posible.

Sabía que estaba cerca del final y sonrió _"Espero que estés feliz, Onii-chan", _pensó con sarcasmo "Ahora puedes sufrir tanto como yo..."

Con sus últimas fuerzas acabo la canción.

_Gomenasai till the end_

_I never needed a friend_

¿Amigo? No. Ella necesitaba a Zero... Y él era mucho más que eso; incluso más que una parte de ella: Era su vida.

_Like I do now..._

Una cálida brisa removió sus largos cabellos envolviéndola completamente. Era él; ella lo sabía. Estaba con ella, incluso en el final...

Y fue feliz...

-Gomenasai Zero... -lo sintió estrechando su mano derecha.

_"Nunca he tenido nada que perdonarte, Yuuki"_

-Ahora voy junto a ti... para siempre...- Y la princesa sangre pura abandono este mundo...

.

.

Fuera, la lluvia había dejado de caer y dos rosas, una roja y otra blanca, florecieron.

* * *

**Al fin se terminó. Debo decir que esto no acaba de gustarme pero no pude imaginar cómo mejorarlo. Espero no ofender a ningún fan de Yuuki, pero no puedo lograr que me agrade.**

**Disculpas si mi español no es muy bueno, aun trato de ligar con algunos detalles.**

**Reviews son aceptados.**


End file.
